A Friend for You
A Friend for You is the eleventh song in the Ice Chapter, and the twenty-first song of Season 11: Rainbow Roadtrip, featured in this episode, "The Secret of Friendship". It is sung by the Ninja, and it plays when the rest of the Ninja cheers up Lloyd, due to the fact that they never return home from the Never-Realm. A reprise version of this song was heard at the end of the episode, with Akita included. Lyrics Jay: You don't have to worry Lloyd, things can get better if you have a friend. Lloyd: What does a friend do? Cole: Let us sing a song for you, to cheer you up, :Cole ::When you were just a kid ::And you start it out ::I am sure gonna let you ::If we stay side by side :Kai ::We got a friend, who lend you a hand ::And always never be alone :Zane ::Whenever you are stuck in the storm ::If you could able get there in time? :Jay ::We'll always help you, no matter what ::Because friendship always never divide :sans Lloyd ::Because you need a friend ::There's something to understand ::Every friendship starts from you and me ::And sometimes the future reflects on you ::A friend for you Nya: Let me explain what is true friendship Lloyd :Nya ::The lymphs starts to flow from one to another ::As we are connecting from you, side to side :Cole ::No matter who you are, because you are different ::Because friendship always never divide :sans Lloyd ::Because you need a friend ::There's something to understand ::Every friendship starts from you and me ::And sometimes the future reflects on you ::A friend for you Lloyd: Hey, I remember! That song reminds me that a true friendship will able to stop the Forbidden scroll. We learned a lot of things since we came to this realm. :Lloyd ::There's a role you are taking of ::And showing who you are ::With confidence and a sense of humor ::When we listen to our voice within ::We're not gone soft anymore ::Because true friendship is in you ::In you :Jay ::Because you need a friend ::There's something to understand :Lloyd ::I think it's wonderful, that we can say words like 'eternal' Lloyd: It means we exist together, without end. :Ninja ::Because you need a friend ::There's something to understand ::Every friendship starts from you and me ::And sometimes the future reflects on you :Cole ::With responsibility :Kai ::And confidence :Jay ::A sense of humor :Zane ::A voice within :Nya ::Never leave behind :Lloyd ::The word 'eternal' ::Is what friends are for ::From the start to end :Ninja ::Because friends are always stay side your side ::As we stay together ::A friend for YOU! Reprise :Akita ::I found a new place, but I cannot adapt ::What am I going to do? :Lloyd ::No worries, my dear friend ::We can help you, who you are ::Because friendship always never divide :Ninja ::Because you need a friend ::There's something to understand ::Every friendship starts from you and me ::And sometimes the future reflects on you :Akita ::I can see my old friends ::One day :and Akita ::A friend for YOU! Trivia *At the end of the song, Akita was resting happily as she and the Ninja are calming down. *The rhythm of this song may be similar to The Magic of Friendship Grows, but in different melody. *The scene where the Ninja cheer up Lloyd with the song makes a callback to song, One Small Thing, where Pinkie Pie and the others cheer up Skystar with the seapony party. *During the final verse, the Ninja hold hands and lie down, reminiscing people lying down on grass, which symbolize hope. *In Lloyd's verse, the lyrics are filled the lessons that they learn when they are arrived from this realm, which is similar to how Wu learns those lessons in "School Raze: Lessons of Friendship", as his quote "My Ninja taught me responsibility, confidence, a sense of humor, and to listen to the voice within. But I also learned something from you." **Furthermore, this can be repeated through the end of the song, but with the different Ninja singing each line from Wu's quote (with the exception of Nya and Lloyd, one which is taken from Celestia's quote in "Big Trouble, Little Ninjago and Equestria".): ***Cole: taught me responsibility... ***Kai: confidence... ***Jay: a sense of humor... ***Zane: to listen to the voice within. ***Nya: Ninja don't leave friends behind. ***Lloyd: It means we exist together, without end. *In addition, the lyrics call back to "first" episodes for the Ninja throughout the entire season. **Lloyd's line, "We're not going soft anymore," may be referencing to Twilight's quote in "Sun and Lava", as they tells the truth that they have gone soft, but they had to reach our goal, not just individually, but as a team. **The word 'eternal' is first used in "Young DREAMER." *This is the fourth song to be sung by the Ninja in the another realm, the first four were the second and the third versions of The End of the Rainbow and Shine Like Rainbows. **This is the only song from another realm that doesn't have the word "Rainbow". Category:Season 11 songs